An I.S. machine has a number of identical sections each of which produces a bottle from a gob of molten glass in a two step process. The first step is to form the molten gob into a parison in a blank station and the second step, performed on the parison after it has been pivoted 180.degree. from the blank station to the blow station, is to blow the paison into a bottle. This bottle is removed from the blow station by a takeout and placed on a dead plate which is a horizontal plate having a number of holes through which cool air is blown upwardly to cool the formed bottle. When the bottle has cooled sufficiently to be stable, it is transferred from the deadplate to a conveyor which carries the bottle away from the machine.
The surface of the conveyor is subject to wear and as a result the top surface Lowers over time. Dead plate assemblies have been designed where the deadplate is mounted on a supporting frame and the deadplate and supporting frame are interconnected firmly with four screws. To vertically reposition the deadplate to maintain the deadplate surface aligned with the surface of the conveyor, these four screw have to be unscrewed, the deadplate must be removed from the windbox, shim plates must be located between the windbox and the deadplate, and the four screws must be remounted. Such systems tend to be complicated.